Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 030
の ！！ | romaji = Inishie no Diaku!! | english = The Ancient Duel Arena!! | japanese translated = The Ancient Diak!! | alternate = | chapter number = 30 | japanese release = January 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = March 21, 2012 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "The Ancient Duel Arena!!", known as "The Ancient Diak!!" in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on January 21, 2012 in the 3/2012 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Summary Having won his Duel against Crow, Yusei and Crow begin looking for the Duel Dragon card, and are suddenly swallowed into a brilliant light. The duo find themselves in a medieval arena, dressed in Incan garb, much to Crow's shock, as they had been at the Fourth Duel Zodiac. He then takes note of what they are wearing. Yusei wonders what's going on here, and then a voice asks if it is they who seek a Duel Dragon ceremony. Crow asks the figure, who rides out on horseback, who he is. The man, who's eyes are hidden by a hood, declares that he is the one who opens the door for those who seek Duel Dragons. Crow asks if that means that he's the door guy, and expresses disbelief. He asks what the man is, and where they are, commenting that the whole thing is way past insane. The man explains that this is ceremonial ground; a place where one may gain a Duel Dragon. Yusei remembers that Goodwin told him that Turbo Duels were originally conducted as ceremonies to oppose and seal away darkness - and that Duel Dragon cards hold the power of the dragons controlled by the priests in those ceremonies. Yusei realizes what this means if what Goodwin said was true, and the Priest explains that many warriors have attempted the ceremony, and fell into darkness, their souls shattered. If Yusei is prepared to plunge into darkness and let the Duel Dragon make a living corpse of him, he should advance. The form of the Duel Dragon appears during this description - the same one that appeared behind Yusei when he vowed to subdue one. Yusei remembers Sect's words when he recieved "Beelze". He thinks that he needs the power of a Duel Dragon if he's going to oppose "Beelze" and save Sect. Yusei steps forward. Crow asks if he trusts the Priest - he could be anybody or anything. Yusei simply states that if it will lead him to a Duel Dragon, he'll go forward. He'll use his power to bring the Duel Dragon to its knees. The Priest murmurs "force it to its knees?" and adds "very well." The two Duelists mount horses, and face-off with stone tablets surrounding the arena, and one behind each duelist, Yusei's "Lightning Warrior", and the Priest's Duel Dragon. Crow realizes that it's a One Shot Run, using horses instead of Duel Runners, and stone wonders if he's dreaming, or went insane after losing to Yusei. The Priest states that Yusei's "monstaba", his monster, is "Liu Akwek," the "Lightning Warrior". Yusei tells his monster to come forth, and "Lightning Warrior" emerges from the tablet, with a more medieval appearance. The Priest tells his monster to "descend from the starry heights to their terrestrial plane," and both Crow and Yusei feels the enormous power of the Duel Dragon. "Stardust Spark Dragon" erupts out of the ground behind the Priest, and his horse rears up. Yusei thinks that that power will be his with an uncharacteristic smile. The Priest tells Yusei that he's coming, and both combatants start moving, yelling "Duel!" While they run, the Duel Dragon's Shadow miasma surges towards Yusei, prompting Crow to comment that it's like darkness incarnate. "So what?" Yusei comments. This will all be his, the stronger the better. The Priest is impressed that Yusei has opposed the flow of the miasma. But how long will Yusei last before falling back? Yusei only states that he needs power, and Crow realizes that something's wrong. Yusei cries that he'll use his most powerful Sense to win the ultimate power, yelling for more, and ordering his horse to go faster. The Priest observes that Yusei has fallen in darkness as well. Yusei orders his horse to run faster. At that time, Yusei remembers his One Shot Run against Akiza, and how she told him the if all he did was increase his speed like a maniac, he'd never beat Jack Atlas. Realizing what he's done, he pulls up short, and the darkness surrounds him as "Stardust" gets closer. Suddenly he's struck be the the same sensation that showing him Leo's memories, and sees several opponents facing off against "Stardust", all trying to obtain its power (and obviously failing). He realizes that he's in the memories of "Stardust" itself, and sees the Duel Dragon, now all white as opposed to the dark-coloured beast he's fighting, hovering in front of him. "Stardust" roars and Yusei wonders if the dragon is crying. Returning to reality, he begins to slow down his horse, much to Crow's shock. Yusei simply states that he remembers Akiza, and once again remembers what she told him. Then he remembers his Duels against Jack, who told him that friends were a lie, an excuse for weaklings to cling together, and suggesting Yusei lose the "shackle" and he might Duel a bit better. He remembers Crow's vow to become Trubo Duel Emperor, and his match against Leo and Luna, where Leo had yelled at him for hurting Luna. Yusei then stops, and "Lightning Warrior" vanishes as he states that Dueling his rivals made him see it again. Crow realizes that Yusei's going to take a Direct attack from the Duel Dragon, and cries his friend's name. Yusei tells "Stardust," who looms over him as the Priest rides past Yusei, that he'll accept it all. The thirst of all those who wanted him, and his sorrow, and finally remembers his friend Sect, asking "Stardust" to let him laugh with his friend again as they Duel. Spreading his arms, he begs "Stardust" to lend him his power, and give him the strength to save his friend. Crow yells Yusei's name, and the Priest gallops past Yusei. Yusei looks at "Stardust," who has begun to turn white, the last vestiges of darkness vanishing from the Duel Dragon as its maw closes over Yusei with an explosion of light. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.